Scarecrow
]] The Scarecrow was the first traveling companion Dorothy Gale discovered along her journey to see the Wizard of Oz and eventually became known as one of the cleverest citizens of the Land of Oz. Description The Scarecrow's head is a small sack with eyes, nose and mouth rudely painted on it. He wears an old, pointed blue hat, and his body is a faded blue suit of clothes stuffed with straw. His hands are gloves padded with cotton. He wears old boots with blue tops like every other Munchkin. He has a husky voice and a pleasant personality. Because he is stuffed with straw, the Scarecrow can never get hurt. He never tires, and never needs to sleep or eat. He also sees very well in the dark. The only thing he fears is fire. History The Scarecrow was made by a Munchkin farmer only two days before being discovered by Dorothy. Being informed by the local crows that he had no brain, he joined Dorothy on her journey to the Emerald City in hopes of asking the Wizard of Oz for one. After several adventures, including the destruction of the Wicked Witch of the West, the Wizard was revealed as a humbug. Nevertheless, he filled the Scarecrow's head with bran mixed with pins and needles, giving him a bran-new brain that is very sharp. Before leaving the Land of Oz in a hot air balloon, the Wizard appointed the Scarecrow to rule as king in his place. (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) The Scarecrow was deposed as king when General Jinjur organized an Army of Revolt and took over the Emerald City. He escaped on the Sawhorse, with Tip and Jack Pumpkinhead, to the castle of his good friend the Tin Woodman. On their way back to the Emerald City, they met the Queen of the Field Mice, who allowed a dozen of her subjects to accompany the Scarecrow, nestled inside his straw-filled breast. When they arrived back at the Royal Palace, the Scarecrow released the mice and frightened away his captors. He and his companions then went to Glinda to ask for her help in conquering Queen Jinjur and her army. Glinda refused in light of the fact that only Princess Ozma was the true ruler. When Ozma was found and established on the throne, the Scarecrow went with his friend the Tin Woodman to live in the Winkie Country. (The Marvelous Land of Oz) When Princess Ozma set out to rescue the Royal Family of Ev from the Nome King, the Scarecrow joined her party. Along the way they found Dorothy and soon arrived in the Nome Kingdom. The Nome King had transformed the Royal Family of Ev into ornaments for his palace, and he tricked the Ozites and began transforming them as well. The Scarecrow was transformed into a golden ornament, but was liberated along with everyone else by Billina the hen. At the conclusion of their successful mission the party returned to the Emerald City. (Ozma of Oz) Book Appearances * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (first appearance) * The Marvelous Land of Oz * Ozma of Oz * The Scarecrow of Oz as the Scarecrow.]] Credits * The Wizard of Oz (1902 stage production): Fred Stone * The Wizard of Oz (1939): Ray Bolger * The Wiz (1978): Michael Jackson * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005): Kermit the Frog * Tin Man (2007): Alan Cumming as Glitch External Links * IMDB * Fansite page Scarecrow Scarecrow